Nightmare on the ReBeL Station
by RBL-M1A2Tanker
Summary: A starfighter wing called ReBeL Squadron, based on a customized space station known as RBL Home, is one of the best fighter squadrons in the Alliance. Yet an old evil has resurfaced, and threatens the universe. Can they stop...Freddy??(Ch 6 up!)
1. Prelude: The calm before the storm

  
  
_*This is my first attempt with FanFiction.net, although I think I'll do just fine here. Allow me to introduce to you the main characters of the story.   
  
**The RBL Senate**   
**Az'is**: A small creature that has been attributed to look like Marvin the Martian, although he is no one to fool with. He is a Jedi Knight, and an excellent pilot. His rank in ReBeL (henceforth referred to as RBL) is Admiral.   
**Vader**: A man from the devestated world of Kuul Frioles, and a survivor of the Dark Lord himself. Vader has sworn to avenge his world, and has taken up the same armor as the Dark Lord himself. He is powerful in the ways of the Force, and a pilot of the highest caliber. His rank in RBL is Admiral.   
**Aslan**: A transplanted and altered Ewok. His intelligence knows no bounds, yet his capacity to pull pranks has nearly gotten him booted out of the station without a vac-suit many times. He runs the most popular resturant on the station, known as Aslan's Bar and Grill. He is also an excellent pilot, and holds the rank of Admiral.   
**Zarathos**: A human with a past, he is the founder of RBL. His skill is legendary, and his leadership abilities are unquestioned. He holds great respect, and shows honor and respect to all. He holds the rank of Admiral.   
**Mac**: A human, clouded in mystery. When he arrived, he only referred to himself as "Mac," and so the name stuck. He is a good pilot, and an excellent wingman. His rank is Admiral.   
**Crysania**: Human, wed to Mac. She likes to work in the shadows, gathering intel and helping to maintain RBL to high standards. She is generous with her smiles, yet isn't above a good prank herself. Her skill as a pilot is decent, although her job is more planning than fighting. Her rank is Admiral.   
  
**Other Main characters(subject to additions or removals)**   
**M1A2Tanker**: A human from a planet that was the mirror of our Earth (and, incidentally, represents me in my stories), he joined RBL out of pure dumb luck. A former soldier, and a tank crewman, he is an excellent commando, yet his true skills are just now beginning to show. His skill in a fighter has grown tremendously, and his power in the Force has surprised his mentor, Vader. M1A2Tanker (also Tank) downplays his achievements, content in the knowledge that whatever happens, he will return to his homeworld. His rank is Captain.   
**Wild§lash**: An unknown human, with skills in an Xwing that leave some in awe. His grace and martial ability astound even Jedi, and his skill with a Katana is even more deadly than his piloting. An excellent intrusion expert, with a sharp mind, and quick wit. His rank is Captain.   
  
Keep in mind that I'll add characters as I go, and that all of these people are just the callsigns of people who actually fly in the games Xwing Alliance, and Xwing VS TIE Fighter. I do have their permission to use their callsigns here, just so you know, and they sometimes like to add parts to my stories, which I give them full credit for. They are my buddies in the gaming squadron which is called ReBeL Squadron. Feel free to visit them at http://www.rblsquad.com .   
  
Now, on to the story!*_   
  
_**Prelude: The calm before the storm.**_   


Tank walked through the wide halls of the ReBeL space station known as RBL Home, at a nice, slow, unhurried pace. It was late at night, so most of the station crew was in bed, minus those on night duty. The only place on the station that never slept was the main civilian hanger at the front of the station. Business had to keep running you know. After about 30 minutes into his rounds tank went by Aslan's Bar and Grill at the top of the large station. It was dark, unoccupied. Only light in the room was from the light panels at the top and bottom of the viewports leading out to space. Asteroids circled the station, some large, some small. It was all he could see before him, other than the commercial freighters that came and went. 

Reaching out with the Force he sensed the other stations and ships in the area. Behind and to the right was the new military platform built to take care of the large New Republic ships that came and went, which RBL Home was ill equipped to handle. To the left of RBL Home was the large, twin ship repair bay facility, made to repair all ships that came, large and small. To the right he sensed Aslan and some New Republic engineers inside a large converted asteroid. There had been talk of a colony being built in close proximity to RBL Home, although that was still in the talking stages. 

_"Amazing how things have changed,"_ Tank mused. Circling it all was the Imperial Star Destroyer assigned to RBL, the _RBL Intrepid_, and the new Correllian Gunship, the _Swift_. The _Swift_ was a recent addition to RBL, added upon request for a more adequate defense against starfighters. The _Intrepid_ could give and take a lot of punishment, but the _Swift_ would be much more effective. 

As he stood there, feeling with the Force, he turned it inward, towards RBL Home itself. He could sense the crew and pilots sleeping soundly. Well, not all of them slept soundly, one crewmember appearing to be having a hard time sleeping, and a pilot experiencing a nightmare. It was nothing that doesn't happen on a usual basis, as he well knew himself. 

Suddenly, he sensed someone approach. Tank remained relaxed though as the figure approached. 

"Evening Tanker." 

"Evening Zara." Tank replied, still looking out the veiwports. 

"Amazing how far this place has come along hasn't it?" Zara stood next to him, looking out as well. From the Bar and Grill, you could look down and see the center section of the station, referred to as the brains of RBL, or RBL HQ. 

"Heh, yes, I was just thinking that myself." Tank couldn't stop feeling the pilot in distress. _"Must be one hell of a nightmare,"_ Tank thought. 

"Any word on those deaths?" Zara asked, inturrpting Tank's thoughts. 

"No, not yet, other than how gruesome it was. Even the Medic droids hadn't seen anything like that." A day or so ago, a freighter came out of hyperspace, blasting on all channels a distress call. There had been some murders on the ship, but they couldn't find what caused them. Medics had removed the bodies and placed them in the morgue, and even dunked one still barely living crewmember into the bacta tanks. It had been two days now, and the crewmember was still in bad shape, but out of danger. There had been something about the way they had died though that nagged at Tanks mind… 

"Well, I hope that they get that crewmember patched up soon, at least enough so he can tell us what happened." Zarathos started to leave the Bar. Tank followed. 

"MD says that it'll be at least another day before he's able to be brought out to talk. We'll have some answers hopefully then." 

"Good." Zarathos took a left to the turbolifts while Tank went for the grand staircase. The Grand Staircase lead down from the Bar and Grill to the Recreation area of the station. Below that was the Medical area. Tank was going to head there and check on the crewman before heading back to RBL HQ. Vapor was probably getting antsy. 

_"He hates pulling these all nighters, but someone has to do it,"_ Tank smiled, _"I'll let him play with his ship when I get back…what the?"_ A scream pierced the halls, coming from the pilots quarters. 

Without even thinking, his lightsaber was in his hand, unignited, as he ran towards the location of the scream. In record time he was in the Wrath Squad pilots section, and still heading towards the location, the scream getting louder. Other pilots had started to pile out of their rooms as security soldiers ran from the opposite end of the corridor. Tank got to the door first, a new pilot who's name hadn't even registered in his mind. The scream had ended just before he got there, and he was primed for anything. The troops arrived, as well as a couple pilots armed with blasters, but Tank held up a hand, motioning them to stand back. 

He reached for the calm of the Force, held his lightsaber at the ready, and opened the door. What greeted him, was beyond describing. While he managed to keep from retching, some of the others behind him weren't as lucky. 

"Trooper," 

"Yes sir." 

"Notify the Senate." Tank turned to the soldier. "Tell them there's been another murder." 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: So it begins

  
  
_**Chapter 1: So it begins.**_   


Wild§lash opened his eyes to behold a surreal environment. A fog of some sort gently flowed across the deck...ground? He sat up and took in his surroundings. All around his bed was this strange fog. His bed itself wasn't in his quarters, even though he coulda sworn he had fallen to sleep there. He got out of the bed to discover that he was fully clothed already! 

_"What is going on here?"_ §lash thought. Just then a deep, gravelly voice from behind spoke.. 

"Hiya §lashy, care to dance?" §lash whirled around, yet didn't see anything. 

"Who are you?" He called out. 

"Ahh...a waltz. You like that classical bull honky do you?? Ha ha ha!" The voice's laugh had incredible evil menace to it, and it did two things to Wild. One, it annoyed him greatly. Two, he wished even more greatly for his Katana. Just thinking about it made him long for it's comforting weight on his... 

_"Wait a sec..."_ §lash reached behind him and grasped a handle and pulled. _**Schhhink!**_ Out of a schabbord came his Katana, as beautiful as ever. _"How did...?"_ he started to think when the fog suddenly blew away in a strong breeze. In the middle of the large room that Wild was in stood a tall, kinda scrawny looking being. His shirt was striped, his pants black. Atop his head was a black felt, or so it appeared. His arms were crossed over his chest, and on his face was an evil grimace. His face was repulsive, scarred and burned. 

§lash cocked an eyebrow, then said, "Are you the one who abducted me? Cause if you are, you made a grave mistake. And you're awfully ugly to have gotten on the station." He held his Katana in a low, yet firm grip. 

The burnt one chuckled, then replied, "I didn't abduct you, not yet anyways hehehe. Yes I did get on the station, but not in the way you're thinking." The being took slow strides toward §lash, seeming to get larger as he did. "As for it being a mistake....oooooh....I'm so scared...YAHAHAHAHAH!!!" The manical laugh was sharp in Wild's ears, but he ignored it, as he brought the sword up into the ready postion. 

"So who are you?" Talk wasn't going to work on this thing, but some information was better than none at all. He focused his concentration, waiting for an answer. _"I have no idea what this thing is up to, but it appears that I'll have to kill him."_ The thought startled him. §lash had no idea why he felt he had to kill him, yet the evil menace of this thing was overwhelming. Clearly, it had no good intentions. 

"Who am I??" The being stopped walking, and uncrossed his arms sharply. On his left hand was a contraption of sorts, with long sharp knives attached. They moved through the air with the same schhhnik sound as §lashs' Katana. 

"I go by the name of Freddy, but it won't be for long. I'm thinking Wild§lash is a good name for me." 

"Think again," and §lash leaped at Freddy. With a swift twirl and downward thrust of the sword, Wild nailed Freddy in the left shoulder. Moving fast, Wild withdrew then spun left and cut a leg off. Freddy screeched in pain as he fell, but before he hit the ground §lash took his blade in an upward strike that felled Freddys' dangerous left arm. With a jump backwards Wild was out of Freddy's range, his sword at the ready. 

Wild was calm, clear, focused. A match for anyone on the station without a lightsaber (and a match for a few that did), prepared for anything he could think of. Yet, he wasn't prepared for what came next. 

"Why...you cut off my arm!" Freddy sat up, grabbed his loose arm, and stuck it back on. "Tis but a scratch though...hahahahah!" The left arm moved easily. §lash's eyes went wide, his mouth dropped, his shock complete and utter. 

"Impossible! There's no way!" Freddy by this time had slapped his leg back on and was standing as if the attack never happened. 

"Now...it's my turn! MeeerrrHAAAA!!" Freddy's attack came lightning fast, and §lash was barely able to parry it with his sword. Leaping to the right, Wild attempted a crosswise cut that would take Freddy's head, but it was blocked by the knives. For what seemed like an hour, the clash and clang of metal on metal filled the air, till they both broke apart for a moment to catch their breath. 

_"I have never fought anything like this, his strength and speed increase, yet mine is about to go. I have to finish him now!" _

Freddy, for his part, just stood there, and smiled wickedly.

With a roar of defiance, §lash made his final attack.... 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Questions, and unsavory answ...

  
  
_**Chapter 2: Questions, and unsavory answers.**_   


The ReBeL Senate gathered around the large conference table in the secure room in the center of the station. Zarathos, Crysania, Mac, Aslan, Az'is, Vader, and M1A2Tanker looked grim as the MD droids reported the results of the autopsy. 

_"The death was slow, and most likely very painful. It appears that the body started to bloat till the body finally burst. Cause of burst: deep cuts on the body. Cause of the bloating: unknown."_ With that the holo of the droid vanished. 

"Most horrible thing I've ever heard." Mac said, clasping his hands on the table. 

"Tank, what happened? You were the one on night duty. Did you see anyone?" Aslan looked at Tank with the most intelligent eyes ever to be placed on an ewok. 

Tank rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I didn't see anything. No tracks, no trail, noone else in the room...nothing but...devestation." 

There was silence in the room for a bit...then the comm unit activated. Az clicked it, "Yes?" 

_"Sorry to inturrupt suh, but we have anotha casualty."_ Everyone in the room looked up. _"Captain Wild§lash was attacked, and severly wounded, but he lives. They dunked him in the tanks. Docs say he could be brought out within a few hours for quick questions, but after that, back in he goes."_

"Th-thank you soldier." Az killed the comm. He turned to everyone else and said, "We need to get to the bottom of this, and soon. Let's head to the medical section." Everyone nodded, rose, and filed out of the room.

The Senate filed into the Medical Section, and saw the freighter crewman and Wild§lash floating in the pink fluid. The Hawk SL (or Squad Leader), Simon, stood nearby, watching, worried. Az in his hoverplatform floated up to Simon, making him turn around. 

"Evening sirs." He said. 

"Evening Simon," Vader replied first. 

"The medics fixed him up pretty good, he should be able to come up for a breather here shortly." A medic nearby overheard and nodded to them. 

"Simon, what happened?" Crys asked. 

"I don't know too much, but I'll tell you what I can." Simon motioned the others into a seperate room, closing and sealing the door. "Here's what I know," he started as everyone sat down, "I was sleeping in my quarters when I heard a noise outside. I stepped out and heard the noise come from §lashs' quarters. Sounded like a struggle. I stepped over, pull my blaster, and enter. §lash stood before me, cuts all over his body. He came at me with his sword, and I had to stun him." Silence filled the room. Then Tank spoke up. 

"Simon, was there any evidence of there being someone else in the room? Was his sword bloody?" Simon looked at him quizzically, then replied, "Well...now that I think about it, no I didn't see anyone else in there. And his sword was clean too." 

"Tank, where are you going with this?" Mac asked. 

"Not sure, but something about it seems too familier...," Tank stood up and asked, "If you'll excuse me folks, I have a call to make quickly." 

"Sure, go ahead Tank." Zara said. 

Tank left the room quickly, and activated a hypercomm transmission. After a few moments and low talk with the person on the other end, he nodded, and signed off. He returned to the Medical section just in time to see Wild get pulled out of the tank. Everyone there quickly gathered around, for Wild's privacy, and so they could talk quietly. 

Tank, Vader and Az reached out with the Force, pouring healing energies into §lash, so he could stay out of the bacta tank a little longer, as Zara and Mac quizzed him. 

"What happened Wild, what attacked you?" Mac first. 

"Some...being. A human I think. Had...a hand with claws...knives...." Tank started. 

"Where did it go? How did it get here?" Zara asked. 

"I...don't know...he called...himself...Freddy." With that, Tank remembered. He reached out with the Force to §lash and into his memory. Before he could though...he could feel something...dark. Evil and twisted. It was nearby...yet not. Tank felt a chill, and looked to Vader. Vader looked right at him, and nodded. He had felt it too. 

"Ok sirs, we have to put him back in now." This was plainly obvious as Wilds wounds were seeping again, and he was fading from exhaustion. 

They all moved away as the medics redunked Wild. 

"Vader, you and I have to talk." Tank said. 

"I agree, come to my quarters." With that, Vader and Tank left, while the others went back to the Senate area to discuss possible counters to "Freddy", not knowing that there wasn't much they really could do...not yet anyways.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: Casulties Mount

**_Nightmare...on the ReBeL Station_**

**_Chapter 3: Casualties mount._**

_**Authors Note:** Some parts aren't my writing. But, as they are part of the story, I couldn't take it out. I'll cue you in when it's my work and when it isn't. Enjoy!_

Vapor awoke in a cold sweat. 

"Whaa!" he screamed falling off of the couch in the aft medlab. 

"That musta been one hell of a dream" he said to himself getting up on the side of the couch. He felt dizzy. "Where's Tank? He shoulda been back an hour ago." He said rubbing his forehead and looking at his timepiece. 

Vapor staggered to the door and it hissed open. The entire RBL Senate jumped at his appearance in the doorway. Vapor's eyes took focus. "What're you guys doing here? And why is Slash in the drink?" 

Simon approached Vapor and said, "He was attacked in his sleep. Here let me take a look at that." Simon pulled out a tissue regenerator. 

"Take a look at what?" Vapor said. He looked down for a second and caught a glimpse of a blood trail leading back into the aft medlab. "What?" Vapor said looking at his arm. It had a deep gash in it and was bleeding uncontrollably. With a swipe of the regenerator the wound was covered by a biopolymer seal that acted as a cleaning agent on it. 

Vapor looked up from the wound and said, "Okay, fill me in here." 

"There's a killer loose on the ship, you're lucky to be alive Vapor." Zara said. 

"We don't know how he got here. Tank and Vader are discussing it now." Mac added 

"Well there's only one way in and out of that aft medlab--through this door. He had to pass through here." Vapor remarked. 

Simon gave the door a once-over and walked over to the internal scanner control. The scan of the room returned nothing. "Not even a heat trail" Simon said. 

A chill ran down Vapor's spine. "Well I can't just sit here and wait for Tank to get back. Whatever that thing is, It's getting away." He went to the weapons locker and pulled out a bowcaster and three thermal grenades. 

"Wait, Vapor!" Crysania called. "You shouldn't go by yourself."

"Yubyub, She's right, so I'm going with you." Aslan said. 

"No, too dangerous. I don't think either of you should go." Zara said. "The forces that are at work here are too powerful for conventional weapons." 

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" Vapor said shouldering his bowcaster. 

"Let's wait til Tank and Vader get back, then we will come up with a plan." Zara replied. 

"I've got a better idea. When they come back, give me a call." Vapor tossed Zara a two way radio. "I'm on channel three." Vapor exited the medbay. 

Wait up! Aslan called grabbing a repeater rifle and following after.

_My writing again._

As Vape and Aslan (with his Ninjas) went searching the station, Tank and Vader entered Vaders' quarters. Locking the hatchway behind them, Vader took a seat in his healing chamber, but left it open. Tank took a seat on a free chair in the room. 

"Tanker, do you get the feeling that we can't fight this thing physically?" Vader asked. 

Tank nodded, saying, "I don't think it's real...at least, not physically real. It's...like it was spiritual, yet in the Force. There and not there." he shook his head. "I couldn't really make it out." 

"That's about what I felt as well." Vader leaned forward, then rumbled, "Yet, I felt you start. What was it?" 

"It's just an old movie tale, from a long time ago on my homeworld. Can't be real." Tank dismissed the thought, but only for a moment. 

"Yet, it appears it is. Tell me about this...'tale' if you can." 

Tank leaned back, then started, "It was a horror movie. The main character in it was an evil being who had been killed by a vengeful mob to stop him from preying on children. Yet, years later, and this is all in the movie storyline, he returns to a new generation of kids. Teens all of them, and he attacks them in their dreams, as that allowed some access for him to reach them. He worn a red and black striped shirt, black felt hat, and I think brown or black pants. His body had horrible scars all over it, and his left hand had a claw on it. Knives attached to some kind of glove. He called himself Freddy" 

Vader shivered, not imagining that anyone would want to watch such a weak movie. Tank continued. 

"He made his attacks while folks slept, and, somehow, those attacks manifested themselves on a person's sleeping body. Usually fatal, either by something collapsing on top of the person, or a slash to a artery, or crashing a vehicle becuase they fell asleep at the wheel. He could change his forms to whatever he pleased." Tank stopped, thinking back to the movies he rarely watched. 

"Ok, so what was it that stops him in this movie." Vader asked, confident that an answer was at hand, even in a rather cliched way. 

"There doesn't seem to be a way." 

"What?!?!"

"Seriously man, they had a whole series of movies made, each one ending with a possible way to stop him, but he finds a way out of it and comes back." 

Vader groaned, then shook his head. "So we have a foe that can't be touched, can't be seen physically. He attacks us in our sleep, and he's unstoppable." Tank nodded, "That's about the size of it V. Noone sleeps, then nothing happens." 

"Then we'll have to find a way to stop him, since we can't have people walking around half-awake." Vader thought for a moment. 

It was Tank who spoke first. "Well, I already made a call to someone who might be able to help." 

"Who's that?" Tank told him, and Vader nodded. "Yes, he might be able to. Think his commanders will have a problem though, having him come here?" 

Tank shook his head, saying, "No, we talked about that, and he told me it'll be ok. Not like they could stop him if they wanted."

"True." Vader thought a second more, then said, "Ok, here's what we need everone to do...everyone, when they sleep, must have a partner there to watch them. They switch back and forth at four hour intervals till their duty shift comes around. That should keep people save for the most part." Tank nodded, saying, "I'll put that out here directly." 

"As soon as our ally shows, we'll work up a plan of action, and hope that it works on the first shot." Vader and Tank both stood, and left his quarters, confident that they came up with the best plan they could.

_Not my writing._

"Vapor, come in. Tank and Vader have returned" Zara spouted into the radio. "We need you back here at the medlab." Zara waited for a response. Nothing. Then... 

_"Zara, I read you, but we have a problem."_ Vapor said over the radio. _"Aslan's hit his head pretty hard. I'm stuck here trying to keep him awake. I think he has a concussion."_ Vapor continued. 

Tanker grabbed the radio off of Zara. "What happened out there?" Tank's expression changed. "Forget the explanation. Keep him there. We'll be right over." Tank nodded to Vader and the two of them exited the medlab with two 'Resuss,' or resusitator, packs and a hypoinjector of adrenaline.

To be continued…

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4: The ReBeLs Strike Back

**_*Authors Note:_** My apologies for the SUPER LONG delay in writing this. Had to get in the right mood ya know. Hard to feel Halloweenish when it isn't Halloween. Well, I'm working to finish now, and I hope you folks enjoy.

**¤§¤  
RBL_M1A2Tanker**

**_Nightmare...on the ReBeL Station_**

**_Chapter 4: The ReBeLs Strike Back._**

Aslan awoke lying on the deck in the station, a victim of over enthusiasim and a low support beam. The little ewok sat up, then noticed an odd thing...noone was around. He had taken off with Vapor and his ninjas in search of the killer on the station, and yet they weren't here. Blinking his brown eyes, he looked about himself, and noticed some other odd nuances. The lighting wasn't quite right, with some lights blinking off an on. The decking seemed to be slightly warped, with grime filling corners. Standing, he took in the sights, and a feeling of apprehension filled him.

"Yubyub…what is this? Where is Vapor? Where's my ninjas?" So many questions. 

No answers.

Aslan slowly started to pad about, hoping that the feeling would go away, although to no avail. Lights continued to flicker as he went about, in places where, not long ago, they had been running just fine. Every few meters he'd be in a part he thought was normal, giving him the feeling that he was just seeing things, but then, he'd trip on some bit of decking that seemed to peel up like a picked scab. Dust and dirt seemed to increase in these places where the lighting and decking was warped, with cob-webs forming over some of the lights. Unknown insects, far smaller than the ones he was used to from Endor, would slowly move in them, as if out for a walk themselves. The whole place smelled like the entrails of a dead animal, a recently dead one at that. It filled the Ewok engineer with dread and revulsion. 

"This is horrible! What happened to the station? Where is everyone?" 

A harsh, course laughter filled the air around him. He spun about, the repeater rifle in his hands. His aim was sharp and true as he searched about for the source of the laughter. 

But he didn't see anything. He called out, "Who goes there?" 

A shrill voice from behind called back, "Who goes where???" Aslan spun about, but didn't find anything. His little eyebrows knitted in frustration. 

"Come out! Show yourself!" 

"Where shall I show myself?" The voice was in his ear! He rolled forward, spinning to face behind him as he did so. 

There stood the most ugly human being he had ever faced. Not even his tormentors in the Empire looked so horrendous. It was quite possible that he could give the Emperor a good run for his money, so disfigured he was. 

"Who are you?" Aslan asked, his aim steady on the beings center of mass. 

In response, his target cocked his head slightly in puzzlement. He even removed his felt to scratch his head. Aslan's frustration showed as he growled out, "YUBYUB! Answer me!" 

The being put the felt back on, and instead of replying, asked his own question. "Just what the hell are you?" 

"YUBYUB! Last chance bub!" Aslan tightened his grip, eyes narrowing as he sighted in. 

"Ooooooh….don't shoot me Mr. Bear! AHAHAHAHAH!" The guy nearly fell to the floor, he was laughing so hard. As suddenly as he started, he stopped. His sudden stop was far more frightening, as his face completely lost all traces of humor. "You are not what I seek. Your body is useless to me." He waved his hand dismissively and turned away. 

Aslan didn't bother with a response. His stubby finger pulled the trigger and seemingly hundreds of small bolts of deadly energy spewed forth, spearing his target with a grouping that would make any sharpshooter proud. His small shoulders rocked slightly with the recoil as he fired nearly a hundred bolts before stopping. The human had rocked about, screaming in pain and anquish, seeming to dance in the air until Aslan ceased fire. Then he dropped to the decking hard and lay there, unmoving. 

Aslan snorted slightly as he lowered the smoking rifle down to cover the body while he closed in to check for vitals. No matter how cautious he was though, it didn't help him as the decking around him suddenly bucked, throwing him backwards. He landed painfully, but managed to maintain his grip on the rifle. As he sat up, he could only watch in horror as the guy he blasted picked himself up as if nothing happened. 

The being turned to face him, amused. "So…you think you are worthy of my time? You don't get it do you little cub…I own this plane of existence!" He shot out his right hand, showing off his claw with a loud shhiiinktt sound. He stepped forward purposefully, while Aslan quickly gathered his wits about him to stand and take aim again. 

"Halt Freddy, or I'll fire!" It sounded ridiculous, considering he had done just that a moment ago and nothing had happened. Still, he was determined to take on this intruder. 

"You? Stop me? Don't be ridiculous cub." Freddy suddenly seemed to gain in bulk, with his face distorting into what looked like a demonic skull. His clothing changed color to a dark grey, and his felt took on the form of a dome. Aslan could only gaze in shock at the sight of something he thought he'd never see…

A Dark Trooper. 

Not just any Dark Trooper at that…unlike a regular DT, this one had what appeared to be blood veins in its armor, pulsing about wildly. His claw hand had turned into an armored hand, but the claws seemed to take on the appearance of vibroblades. The eyes in the center of the helmet glowed readly, and the jaw, unlike in a regular DTs' helmet, actually moved when he spoke. His voice now seemed to have a strange accent, although the malice was there as clearly as night and day. 

"Come little girly cub. I'm going to pump…" Freddy smacked his fists together, then gesturing with a blade directly at him, "…you up!" 

"We shall see. You take me for easy prey? Never underestimate a Ninja Ewok!" Aslan smirked as he took aim again, the warrior spirit within fully revived. He took aim and let fly hundreds of deadly yellow darts, flying at the center of Dark Trooper Freddy. 

They should have hit. Armor should have chipped away, exposing the man underneath. 

That didn't happen. 

The bolts seemed to hit a blackish field before him, glowing a bright red before being absorbed. The field rippled slightly as the rounds kept coming, his repeater rifle glowly red, then white hot from the amount of power he pushed through. 

Aslan changed tack, charging forward and still firing the darts to keep Freddy pinned. That sorta worked, as Freddy didn't move. 

Didn't mean he didn't do something. 

With his unclawed hand, he pointed it at Aslan as he rushed forward. A small hole appeared in the palm, and a barrel seemed to protrude from it, and a bluish ball shot forth. Aslan dodged as only an Ewok can, and the blast merely blew a small hole in the decking. Dark Trooper Freddy continued to fire the blasts, seeming to track the ewok despite the smaller beings superior maneuverability. 

Aslan cried out his battle cry of, "AAAAIIIIIIEEEE CHAAAAA!" as he hurled his pretty much useless rifle at Freddy's head, nailing him directly. Freddy stopped his shooting for a moment to hold the spot in pain, while the Ninja Master dropped a smoke pod to the floor, filling the corridor. When it cleared enough for the evil being to see again, he saw a different creature. This one was the same height of the one before it, but it was clad in black, with only it's paws and eyes being visible. Suddenly, it was gone. Freddy looked about, seemingly confused until he heard a cry behind him. 

"KIIIIIAAAA!" Alsan sidekicked the armored hulk in the spine, knocking him off balance. He followed it up with several deftly thrown ninja shruikens, each of them hitting one of the pulsing veins. Blood spurted from each wound, causing Freddy to flail about in pain as he tried to remove them. 

Rolling backwards till he found a support pylon, Aslan leapt into the air, pulling out his mini-Katana blade he had §lash make for him specifically, aiming for the monsters head to finish the job. Freddy turned around just in time to see the blade slip under his chin. 

That was as far as the blade got. The demonic grin of the DT helmet seemed to intensify as the red eyes glowed brighter. Aslan hung in midair from his hilt, while his blade was stuck under Freddy's chin. 

"Not bad…I needed a close shave…AHAHAHAH!" Freddy then lashed out in a wicked left cross, sending the Ninja Master far down the corridor. He rolled painfully about until he could gather his bearings. He could feel something trickle from his hidden lip, but he ignored it as his eyes blazed at his target. 

Freddy took the sword and threw it behind him, completely uninterested as he strode towards the downed Ewok. "You put up a funny fight for such a little cub." He spoke with that strange accent again. "Allow me to show you how it's done." Freddy suddenly broke into a run, with his bladed hand pulled back for a killing blow. 

Aslan could see his future seeming to pass by his eyes as the blades reached out for his belly faster than he could avoid, with a white light suddenly blinding his eyes…

* * * * * *

"Aslan…….. Aslan!" He heard a familier voice call to him, and he squinted his eyes for a moment, before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He cried out in pain and began to thrash about, but was held solidly down by an unmovable force. 

"Feel the calm Aslan. Relax again, you are amongst friends." The mechanical sound of Vader filled his hearing, and he could feel a calming influence over him. He managed to open his eyes and saw Vapor, his Ninjas, Vader holding his body, and Tank squatting next to him with a Resuss pack administering quick first aid. He felt…

"I'm alive?" He asked aloud, in some surprise. Tank shushed him though. 

"Yes my friend. You do have some slight internal injuries, and a serious concussion, but we'll get you dunked and you'll be fine in no time. I'll give you what I can to dull the pain, but we have to get you do the Med-Lab now." Tank closed up the pack and had the Ninjas pick up their fallen Master onto their shoulders. 

The two Jedi and Vape followed behind as the Ninja's Hut-Hutted their way down to the Medical section of the station. They entered and without any ceremony, dropped their leader into an empty bacta tank. Crys, Mac and Az'is looked in shock at the sight of their best engineer in a vat of the sticky fluid. 

"He'll be alright after awhile, we seemed to get to him in time." Vader told them. They breathed a sigh of relief, then looked to the two Jedi. 

"So what did you guys figure out?" Az'is asked. 

Vader and Tank told them what they believed to have discovered, about Freddy and his origins, about the plan they came up with for the station personnel, about the ally they had on the way. 

"Do you think AllTeam will be able to assist?" Mac asked in some surprise. It was highly unusual to ask for help from the one squad they had the hardest time with, the Order of the Black Saber from the Empire. 

"I think so. I had picked up some transmissions about his return from detached duty, with some great power. It's already been cleared, so he should be here within the hour. We need to get info." Tank said, already making up his mind how to go about getting that info. 

"How do we do that?" Simon asked. 

"We ask the man directly." Was the answer. A litany of cries filled the room, from concern to disbelief. 

"Tank, you just said that he can't be beat!"   
"He's unbeatable!"  
"You only see him in dreams!" 

Vader waved them to calm down and began to explain, "On our way back here, we tried to figure out what this creature's motivation was. Why was he attacking only certain members of the crew on the station. He has an ulterior motive, and we need to find it." He gestured to the former soldier. 

"Tank is going to be the one who goes for the information. He knows the most about him. Maybe he'll have some luck. But just in case…" he gestured to the hypoinjector of adrenaline and second Resuss pack, "…we'll wake him up quickly. We already have three people in the bacta tanks, we don't need one more." Tank nodded, having stayed silent through the explanation. 

Az'is turned to the man, saying, "You don't have to play the hero you know." 

Tank smirked as he replied, "Noone wants to be a hero. It just happens. Besides, no heroics here, just a recon mission boss. I go in, I get out. No worries. Hopefully we'll leave the heroics to AllTeam." He smiled with a cheerfulness he couldn't quite feel. 

The Martian shook his head slightly, muttering, "If you say so. Just watch yourself." Tank nodded. 

Preparations were made quickly as diodes and wires and who knew what other medical devices were planted on the Jedi Knight's body, while the Senate watched from the side. Within moments, Tank gave the thumbs up that he was ready, and the Medics sedated him. 

Concern filled the room as the heart rate moniter slowed, showing Tank had fallen into the deepest sleep needed for a dream state. 

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Crys muttered, arms crossed. 

"Yea…me too." Zara replied. 

* * * * * *

Tank opened his eyes to find the med-lab eerily empty. Brightly lit, clean, yet there were no personnel around. The Senate members, Vapor and Simon, the three in the bacta tank…all gone. He sat up slowly, but found that there wasn't anything attached to him. He shrugged, hoping that he wasn't going to just have a great nights sleep without getting something accomplished. Sliding off the bed, he walked out of the Medical Section…

And into Hell. 

Outside the Medical Section the lights seemed to flicker on and off sporadically, some of them cracked and broken. Others had a thin film on them, making the light weak and diffused. Dirt and grime was caked in the corners by support pillars, and doors were covered in cobwebs. Some of them were even barred. The decking was slightly warped in places, yet perfectly flat in others. 

"This is strange." He thought aloud. Remembering how the old movies went, he thought about his lightsaber and felt it's reassuring presence on his belt. He patted it just to make sure, then concentrated with the Force, hoping to feel out Freddy. 

"I feel him. Pretty clearly this time." Indeed he did. It was a dark, evil presence. Like nothing he ever felt before. It permeated his senses, seeming to drown him. The fact that it didn't was surprising in itself, even steeled as he was against it. 

He turned several corners, looking for the man he only vaguely remembered, his saber at the ready. "Remember man, just look, get intel, and get out." He reminded himself as he looked things over. Some of the barred rooms had slashes on them, some fresh, as if a wild animal had attempted to force entry. Curious, he took a look at the names of the occupants of each door that had been attacked. All were male members, usually lower ranked station personel. No other pilots that he could tell yet other than §lash and the dead pilot, and none of the Senate members, except for Aslan. 

"Strange." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, then heard footfalls down the corridor from him. He didn't have time to hide, nor would it probably matter. He knew who it was from his presence in the Force. He slowly turned to face his opponent, who had stopped maybe ten feet away from him, arms crossed on his chest as he seemed to contemplate something. 

"Hello Freddy." Tank called out amicably, lightsaber on his belt. He kept his hands at his sides, palms out. "Never thought you were a real deal." 

Freddy had just come out of another room, that much he could see. Blood dripped from the claw slowly, pooling a bit on the floor and drying almost instantly into a scab. He scratched his chin, eyes narrowed in contemplation. For once, the demonic being seemed…human, strange as it seemed. Finally, he slowly spoke, as if thinking aloud. 

"You seem…familiar to me. I have not met you before yet I feel a common bond." Tank winced. He didn't want anything even remotely close to be a bond to this thing. He idly wondered about his past ancestry, hoping that wasn't what he meant by bond. 

"Hate to stop your throught process there buddy, but I have some questions for ya." 

Freddy seemed puzzled still, and didn't make a move other than a nod. Gears seemed to visibly work overtime in his eyes while he thought. 

"What do you want? Why are you here instead of on a movie screen?" 

With that Freddy's eyes snapped wide in memory. "Movie…yes, yes I was in some movies. That was some good fun back then, but now there are sooo many souls to torment. Enough to bring me back to life…with the right body." He stopped his speaking at the moment, eyes glaring hard. 

"You…how did you make me say that?" Tank cringed, hoping the monster wouldn't pick up his Force suggestions. Freddy took some steps forward, arms now down at his sides as he looked the former soldier over. "You feel so familiar…" Then he stopped moving. His eyes widened greatly, while his scarred face stretched as he grinned sadistically. 

"You're the one! You're the one who escaped! You're my ticket to the living world!" 

Tank cursed, not like the sound of that pronouncement, as he slipped into a combat stance with ease, right leg slightly behind the left, left hand held open just before his face. "Don't think so Freddy. You steal souls through their dreams. I'm not going to be joining that long list." He pulled his saber from his belt and held it, un-ignited in his firm grip as he concentrated on the Force. _"This is not going according to plan. What was it Murphy said?…No plan ever survives the enemy intact? Why did he have to be right?"_

Freddy just laughed. "You think so? §lashy thought so too. He would have been just fine as my new body, but you…you're perfect. You're from the same world, making us a perfect match. That is why you feel familiar, that is the bond." He held up a clawed finger, pointing at Tank. "You, M1A2Tanker, you will join me." 

"I'll never join you." Both men lifted an eyebrow, while Tank thought, _"Why does that sound familiar?" _

"Too bad, guess I'll just have to take it then." Freddy's eyes glowed red-hot as he charged, claw dragging across the ceiling above him screeching inhumanly loud as he cried a battle cry. 

Narrowing his eyes, the Jedi Knight called the Force too him, charging Freddy with a push off the floor, dust billowing behind him as he ignited his blue-white saber, crying out, in a very un-Jedi like manner, "You're a@$ is mine then!!" 

**_To Be Continued…._**

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: This is the end!

**_Nightmare…on the ReBeL Station._**

**__**

**_Chapter 5:  This…is…the End!_**

Vader and Az both shot up in pain, feeling the shockwave of Tank's and Freddy's contact through the Force as if a nuclear blast had gone off.  From the diagnostic table, Tank's body twitched, ever so slightly, as his mind battled with the evil creature on his own turf.  

"Inject him, now!"  Zara ordered, having seen the reaction on the two Jedi.  The medic didn't question the order as he injected first the adrenaline, and then used the Resuss pack.  The heart rate indicator jumped up, but he didn't wake.  

"What's the deal?  Why isn't he awake?"  Mac asked.  The Medics rushed about, checking readings and trying to wake Tank up the old fashion way: slapping him silly.  Nothing worked.  

"I…I don't know sir!  He should be as awake and charged up as a mad bantha!"  The Doctor in charge said, obviously at a loss.  "How he's still asleep and in a dream state is beyond me.  It should be impossible!"  Several more attempts to wake Tank were ineffective, and the medics could only shrug in abject helplessness.

"Blast!"  Several of the pilots said.  

They could only watch in silence, hoping for the best, even as the medics brought in another dead body, covered in slashes from a dangerous pet that had gotten loose.  Vader reached out though on a hunch, and could feel the dark side of the Force tainting the body.  He shuddered slightly under his armor, glad that it covered slight movements easily.

Beside Crys, a Comm unit beeped, and when she tapped it, a slightly slurred voice reported, "_Admiral, you wished to be told upon AllTeam's arrival.  He'ssss arrived at the civilian dockin bay."_  

"Thank you officer.  Send him down immediately, then trade off on your duties, you need rest."  She said, concerned.

"_"Aye ma'am.  Out."_  The Comm clicked off.

Not long after, the Imperial Officer from OBS named AllTeam walked in at a hurried pace, a guard rushing along behind him.

Wasting no time on pleasantries, he said, "I felt the evil presence the instant I came near.  What's going on?"  He looked at the high command of RBL, then down at the table and blanched.  "He's not trying to fight this is he?"

Az growled slightly as he responded, "Yeeessss.  He wasn't supposed to, but it appears that he couldn't get away in time.  We tried to wake him from our end, but as you can see he's still out."

AllTeam nodded.  "I'll try to enter his mind, and act as a communication bridge for you guys and him.  If I can help, then I will, but I'm not sure how useful I'll be on the mental plane."

Zarathos simply nodded, "Do it."

With that order, AllTeam reached out and placed his palm on the soldiers forehead, and probed.

* * * * * * 

"How do you like that?"  Tank asked smugly, having sliced up Freddy into several pieces, still in a ready position, saber humming.  "_With him down for the moment, I should be able to wake and inform the others as to what's going on."_  He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he was back in the med-bay, surrounded by his friends.  Several of them looked worried, while others looked relieved.

He sighed in relief himself, feeling flushed from battle, as he asked, "How long was I out."  

He didn't get an answer, for at that moment, a support beam from above dropped down, cutting down Crysania and Zarathos.  Tank rolled off the bed, dragging cables and whatnot with him as another beam fell where he'd been but a moment before.  

"Let's get out of here!"  He yelled, and was followed out by Vader, Az'is, a grieving Mac, Vapor, supporting a wounded Simon.  

"What the hell just happened?"  Az asked, his saber in his grasp.  

Tank shook his head.  "Not sure.  That shouldn't have happened…wait…"  He whirled around just in time to see a shadow flit across his vision behind Mac.

"Mac!  Behind you!"  He yelled, pulling his saber out to ignite it as Mac whirled around pulling his blaster from its holster.  

That was as far as he got.  Five blades suddenly protruded from his back, as he looked up in shock at the disfigured face before him, firing a single blast at the deck before shuddering in a death gasp.

Freddy pulled his hand free, and said contemptuously, "You missed.  HAHAHAHAH!"  His demonic laugh filled the halls as Vapor and Simon opened fire with their blasters.  Freddy simply became like putty, morphing and shifting around the blasts, each missing by a good distance, as he closed in on them.  

"No!"  Az cried out, leaping forward with his green saber ignited.  Slipping between a couple blasts himself, he swung downward, cutting off one of Freddy's legs, dropping him to the ground.  He flipped backwards, out of Vape's and Simon's aim and ordered, "Finish him now!"

They poured on the blasts, firing at Freddy until the decking underneath became white-hot, frying the body and leaving an acrid smelling smoke in the air.  Suddenly, the blasts stopped, both men uttering out a single surprised, "Urk!"

"What the…" Tank turned towards them, and there was Freddy again, only this time he looked like a Dark Trooper.  Both Simon and Vape dropped to the deck, having been sliced neatly in half by the vibroblades in his hand.  

From beside him, Tank heard the furious hiss of Vader's helmet as he rushed forward against the monstrous Dark Trooper, cape fluttering behind him like an avenging eagle.  DT Freddy charged forward, eyes glowing manically red as he pulled his bladed arm back.  Vader held his red saber to the side, and with a furious clash of blades on armor, they passed each other, weapons extended out from the killing blow they gave.  

Only one stayed standing.  With a slight gurgling sigh, Vader slumped to the deck, his saber shutting down.

"Vader…no…"  Tank mumbled in shock, having felt as if his own beating heart had been ripped out from him.  His saber rolled from his lifeless grip as he collapsed down to his knees.

With a cry of outrage, Az leapt forward again, his white eyes almost red in both fury and anquish.  His green blade swirled furiously, battling with Freddy's vibroblades as they parried and swung at each other in a complex dance, beautiful, yet deadly.  

And there could only be one ending to this dance.  With a suddenness that was deceptive, Az'is saber flew through the air, followed by his brush-topped helmet.  Once again, Tank felt overwhelmed, having lost all that he cared for in mere moments, and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.  

With contempt, Freddy tossed Az's body aside, to lay with the rest of the RBLs as he approached Tank slowly.

"You couldn't stop me from killing your friends.  What makes you think you can stop me from taking what will be mine?"  He asked, almost gently as his vibroblades extended a bit, the tips opening slightly, giving the blades the appearanc of being hypodermic needles.  And they were.

Tank shook his head, trying to clear it from the grief and pain he was feeling.  He was sitting on his knees, eyes cast down to the deck as he felt his failure to stop Freddy keenly.  

Freddy's grin grew as he stood over the defeated man.  "You're mine.  You were before you knew it."  He raised his hand, preparing to inject himself into Tank's mind, and thereby his body.  "You failed, just as you failed your unit.  Join with me, and together, we'll rule all and destroy everyone who ever brought down death to our planet."

A small murmur was all he heard from Tank.  Freddy didn't hear it, nor really cared what the man said, and with a great thrust he sent his hand down at Tank's neck, air swishing in his hands passing.  

"What!"  He cried as his needles were held back mere millimeters from his target by the very man he thought he'd beaten.  Tank hadn't moved anything other than his hand, which seemed to have a crushing grip on his.  No matter what Freddy did, he couldn't push the needles into his vulnerable skin.  "What are you doing!?  You're a fool to think you can stop me!"  

Tank finally stood up, bringing the needles away from his neck as he did so.  He looked at the killer with a gaze that chilled even Freddy's blood.  "You forget Freddy.  I know you.  I know how you work.  The imagination is very powerful here."  With disgust evident, Tank pivoted on the balls of his feet, sending his free hand palm out at his opponents gut.  It didn't touch, but a force like that of a runaway log sent him flying meters down the corridor.  He landed near the Grand Staircase that lead up to Aslan's Bar and the two extendable corridors to the tactical section of the station.  

Tank started to walk towards Freddy, his saber once again in his hand, called to him by the Force.  Fear seemed to radiate from Freddy, and he quickly rushed up the staircase to disappear in the bowels of the station.  Tank slowly followed, anger burning within, yet he didn't let it control him.  He sensed out with the Force, searching for his target as he called out defiantly, "Freddy!  One way or another, you will not go any further.  This is the end!"  

Freddy had gone from being the hunter, to the hunted.  

Tank walked about in the empty corridors, feeling as empty as they with the loss of his friends and comrades so recently.  He had been able to feel them through the Force before, albeit fuzzily, when he fought with Freddy earlier, but now…now he was alone.  He couldn't feel anything but the overwhelming presence of evil that was Freddy.  He remained silent as he walked about, his saber at the ready.  

He passed by one of the doorways that lead into the collapsible corridors connecting the main RBL station to its tactical and operations center.  Senses alert, he stepped into the wide corridor, as lights above him flickered on and off, casting shadows about here and there.  Tank stopped halfway across, feeling danger close by.

"Come out Freddy.  You're here, I know it."  Air shifted ever so slightly, and he ducked, igniting and bringing his saber up to block…

"A lightsaber?  Since when did you use that?"  Tank grunted as he held back the red-white blade of his scarred opponent, no longer looking afraid.  

"Since now."  Freddy said simply as the opposite end of his saber ignited, surprising Tank to the point where he almost didn't block it in time.  The flashing of the sabers moving at high speed back and forth as they parried and counter struck filled the corridor as Freddy slowly forced Tank backwards towards the tactical section.  They broke apart for a brief moment, Freddy now wearing a black flowing robe, as well as the claws and felt hat that was his trademark.  

Tank shook his head.  "Why the sudden change?  The Priest look really isn't you."

Freddy grinned, although there was no amicability in it.  "What can I say?"  He pulled off his head, exposing lots of horns.  "I'm a horny little devil…HAHAHAHAH!"  

Inspiration struck Tank, and he smirked.  "Guess you need a time out period then."  Shifting his balance, he quickly spun about to face behind him, swinging at the side of the corridor as he did so.  The blade easily cut through the wall, exposing the inside of the corridor to space.  He could feel the suction pull at him as he gave himself a hard shove with the Force through the door before it slammed shut, leaving Freddy to be sucked out thru the gap.

Tank panted for a bit, having just narrowly avoided the same fate himself, when he felt a new presence appear nearby.  Groaning slightly as he raised himself, he shifted into a combat stance, only to be blinded by a golden light.  

"Tank?  Tanker?"  A familiar voice called out.  Tank squinted slightly, as AllTeam lowered his aura to a low dim glow.  

"AllTeam?  Is that really you?"  Tank called back, not lowering from his stance no matter what.  

"Yes mate, it's me."  AllTeam answered, then said slyly, "So you rebels couldn't take care of this without Imperial help eh?"  

Tank shook his head slightly in humor, shooting back, "We just didn't want you guys to feel left out is all."  He still didn't lower his stance though, and AllTeam noticed, and while he didn't like it, he didn't approach either.  

"I could feel the evil presence when I got here.  Your friends tried to wake you up when they felt you make contact, but for some reason you wouldn't wake up."  AllTeam explained.  "So I'm acting as a bridge for them and you.  I don't know how effective my powers will be here, but I'll do all that I can."

Tank finally lowered his stance, still wary, but was willing to take a chance.  He reached out with the Force to touch AllTeam…

And he rocked backwards from the flood of feelings he got in return.  It was as if he had regained all the friends he'd thought he'd lost as he felt their worry, their concern, their frustration.  Understanding came to him then.

"So…he was blocking the others from me."  He said aloud.  AllTeam nodded.

Tanks empty feelings melted away, and he felt as if an oppressive blanket had been lifted.  "Glad you're here man."  

"That's what I'm here for."  AllTeam shrugged, with some pride. He then said with a frown, "He's still here.  You only delayed him.  We should prepare for his return.  You can fill me in on what's going on then."

Tank nodded, then smiled.  It wasn't pleasant.  "Let's get started then."  

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tank stood in the middle of a huge maintaince bay and Great Hall on the station.  It was located directly between all three of the main hangers, underneath the Tactical and Operational Center.  Used for major maintaince and overhaul of fighters and light freighters, it was going to be the last stand Tank would take against Freddy.  

He tapped his foot a couple times, hearing the echo bounce around the now empty bay.  "What's keeping you Freddy?  Where you at?"

The sound of metal across metal filled the bay, coming from directly behind Tank.  He turned around slowly, his hands crossed over his saber hilt, shut down, as he gazed hard at the demon.  

Freddy walked slowly around the bay, dragging his claw across the bulkhead, leaving light scratches across the finish as he gazed back with a tooth grin.  "So…you've stopped running."  He said simply.  No reply.  "Guess you want to do one last hero thing that you hero types do before I take your mind and body as mine."  He whirled about, facing Tank in a gun-slingers stance, arms and legs wide to the side.

"Draw!"  He cried gleefully as he pulled two pistols, and started firing slugs at him.  Igniting his saber with a twirl, Tank blocked each shot until the ancient style revolvers were out of ammo, and then blocked both revolvers as they were thrown at him, slicing them easily.  

He smirked.  "My turn."  Tank held up a hand, fingers out, and suddenly bolts of bluish-purple electricity sizzled the air, slamming Freddy against the bulkhead.  He bounced around, screaming loudly, which turned to laughter as the bolts suddenly washed off as his body became like rubber.  

Tank stopped the lighting, frowning.  Freddy pulled out his own saber, igniting the two ends, twirling it about himself.  Tank couldn't help but laugh slightly.  "You're no Jedi Freddy."

"Don't have to be.  I'll become one soon enough."  Freddy retorted, then leapt inhumanly high above Tank, one of the blades pointed directly at his head.  Tank rolled away just before impact, then blocked a following swing, just barely though.  Tank feinted left, swung upwards with his saber, cutting across Freddy's chest to slice him open.  Freddy grimaced, but swung back, cutting Tank down diagonally on his own chest.  It was only a slight wound, but he couldn't stop himself from crying out slightly in pain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

On his sleeping form, blood started to seep through his tunic.  Medics quickly got to work, bandaging up the wound, while the others worry and anxiety increased.

"We have to do something!"  Vape cried, worried.  

"Don't worry."  AllTeam said, as if in a trance.  "Just wait a few more moments…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tank jumped backwards a good distance away, using the Force to heal himself a bit as Freddy charged, eyes wild with mania, slashing with his clawed hand across Tanks cheek.  Tank recovered, slicing at the claw, cutting off one of the blades.  The battle continued, as the sabers twirled, bouncing back and forth, parrying, tapping, riposite, swinging and thrusting in an incredible battle.  However, no matter how many times Tank hit Freddy, Freddy didn't slow down, and Tank, for all the ability and Force training he had, couldn't heal himself and fight at the same time.

Tank panted, feeling his strength wain.  Freddy just gloated, gesturing with his saber.  "Common…I got plenty more!"  He yelled.

Tank forced himself to rise and take up a stance, knowing that he had to let himself get just a little more damage, to the point where he was vulnerable.  Then…then…they'd have him.

"Let's go then!"  Tank cried, leaping and charging at the same time.

* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * 

"Everyone."  AllTeam said suddenly, startling everyone away from the increasing amounts of cuts on Tank's body.  "I need you to place a hand upon me."

"What for?"  Simon asked, curious.  

AllTeam smiled in response.  "You'll see.  Prepare yourself."

Zara and Mac glanced at each other, while Crys and Az shrugged.  From the backroom, two others could be seen working their way towards the assembled pilots…

"Don't go without us!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

With one knee bent, Tank leaned over, gasping from near exhaustion.  Freddy shut down his saber, and tossed it away, drawing his claw back, needle tipped again.  "This time you can't stop me.  You tried sooo hard, but you still failed."  Freddy chuckled, but then frowned as Tank started to laugh uncontrollably.

He lifted his head, eyes blazing as he said, "I didn't fail.  Just had to get you in the right position.  Now AllTeam!"  

From above a golden glow could be seen as AllTeam flipped down from his perch, landing next to Freddy.  Freddy whirled about, in some shock as AllTeam lifted his arms, his voice booming, "Freddy Krueger!  Meet those whom you said Tank had failed!"  

From each side of AllTeam's arms new forms appeared, as the minds of the real Az'is, Vader, Zarathos, Mac and Crys, Simon and Vape, and even Wild§lash and Aslan were connected to Tanks.  AllTeam continued.  "You cannot harm them.  Their strength, is Tanker's strength.  You want him, you have to defeat them all."

A blast of golden Force energy shot forth from all present, and converged on Tank, healing his wounds, and rejuvenating him fully.  Eyes closed, he took in a deep breath, as a golden aura shined around him.  He opened them, and the eyes glowed a bright blue for a brief moment before returning to normal.  

Freddy didn't seem all that concerned.  "So what?  They've tried this trick before."  He said, drawing his claw back to strike.  Before he could though, Tank was in his face, palm out near Freddy's face.  

"Same trick, new technique, and much more powerful friends."  Tank started to draw the Force to him, all the dark side energy that was present around them to the center of his palm while the light side from his friends protecting him from the dark side corruption.

"Wha…what are you…"  Tank interrupted.

"The Force is in all things.  There is the Dark side, and the Light side.  Like a magnet, the two sides are drawn to each other, and the natural friction from this contact is a constant balancing act.  Only the Light side may triumph though, for all will suffer under the Dark side."  A small orange ball started to form in Tank's palm as Freddy's dark presence was drawn into it.  Freddy felt himself start to get pulled into it, and fought with all his rage and might against the pull, but it only made it worse.

Tank continued as the ball increased in size.  "I am a Jedi, and I know the dangers of the Dark side.  However, I also know the power of the Light, as do my friends here.  With their help, I have become a focus for your dark energy, and we will eliminate you from all planes of existence, forever."

"Nooooo!"  Freddy screamed a final time before his body became energy and vanished into the now swirling angry orange and red ball.  Tank held his hand there for just a few moments more as the last dregs of Dark energy was sucked into the Force Destruction ball.  

Finally satisfied that all of Freddy's evil presence and vestiges was contained within, he stepped back, leaving the ball to hover in mid-air, held there by the power of his mind.  He lifted his saber, and AllTeam ignited his own golden-saber, flame trailing from it as he faced off across Tank, saying, "With the power of the Light, and the purifying power of my flame, you shall be…"

As one, everyone present cried, "….NO MORE!"  Tank and AllTeam slammed their sabers together, directly into the center of the ball, flames enveloping it in its entirety.  An inhuman scream could be heard as pieces of the ball attempted to escape from the light and flames, but failed, and were incinerated slowly, leaving nothing behind of the monster.

TBC


End file.
